


Duke Zigvolt

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: 我在夜鸦学院偶然结识了Sebek Zigvolt，他充满热情、纯真善良，却不可避免的深陷于性欲的陋习。为之吸引的我，开始了对他性生活的观察……
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt, Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 9





	Duke Zigvolt

**Author's Note:**

> 题目和部分内容模仿了《查泰莱夫人的情人》  
> 非常ooc，个人试验作，纯爽  
> 涉及泥塑、孕交、ntr、危险性行为、角色崩坏、战后残疾等要素  
> 道德感非常低下，路人视角，非常变态  
> Lilia全程失踪

永远不要奢望残酷的战争会为荆棘谷带来所谓的“不灭的”荣光，只是放眼当下的话，战争带走了Silver大人的双腿，以及他的爱人——身怀六甲的Zigvolt公爵最后一点欢愉的机会。

好在他们是真心相爱的，性爱对他们来说不过是锦上添花的部分。待到腹内纯粹的结晶降生，破壳而出，一定会消解这份肉体的煎熬，带领两人走向新的生活中去。

我对外人说起这些的时候，总会用这种漂亮话遮掩过去。大家关注的东西我自然是知道的，纯洁又忧愁的妖精公爵，奔忙于家务和公务的、怀了孕的半个寡妇。但对于从学生时代就一直在观察他的我来说，我还是更加中意于Zigvolt先生不那么干净清醒的一面，这就不得不说起他在学生时代的辛秘。每每提及此事我便会难以自抑，常常兴奋到不得不满饮一杯，让酒精使自己镇定下来，双手合十，感激于妖精过剩的精力和荆棘谷侍奉的陋习。

我想他一定在16岁之前就服侍过他的大人很多次了，不然凭着人们对他容易激动不稳的印象，肯定会在吞吐那位大人的阴茎时，因为过度的害羞，用他鳄鱼的尖牙搞砸一切。但事实却是相反的，除了脸颊飞上的羞红显露出他所做之事的隐秘，他的表情淡得像水一样，处理公务一样地跪在床榻上，塌下腰去将制服包裹下的紧实臀部展现在人前。我一直很好奇是谁教会了他那样曼妙的姿势，但我更希望他是无师自通的。这样他就会变成我认为的那样，变成一个天赋秉异的情色天才。

而后他就会维持着这赏心悦目的姿势，让龙的龟头反复顶至他喉咙深处，如果离得再近一些我是否有幸听到些黏腻的水声。Malleus他一定是听到了，这种时候便可以看到优雅端庄的王子露出的原始的一面，野兽一样露出獠牙来的笑容，他一定是相当享受于这种感官上的体验。等到时机成熟的时候，浅绿的妖精就会将那膨大的物什从口中缓缓吐出，用柔软的舌头舔舐着包住顶端，再按揉着他主人的卵袋，一路舔向下，让龟头刚好蹭上他精致额头上的凹陷。喷薄而出的白浊刚好挂在他的侧发和额头上，而他的主人会像端详头戴百合的少女那样，给他言语上的赞许。看龙的口型，无外乎是“你做得很好，Sebek”。作为最后的点缀，那位大人在他薄绿的睫毛上落下一个吻。至于那可爱的孩子是如何害羞地低下头去，如何在主人面前用手指和嘴巴打理干净自己，就不是什么要紧的事情了。

我一直期待着这条青涩但早已在性事中扭曲的鳄鱼会如何成熟、开苞，将身体奉献给他的大人。但让我稍稍失落的是，他在植物园的人工雨下亲吻的是与他朝夕相处的、兄弟一样的Silver，用昨天还含着别的男人阳具的嘴巴，同青春的恋人热吻。Sebek作为近侍的口交工作也随之终止，这于我而言无疑是莫大的遗憾。可他的恋情无法改变我对这样热情纯洁的孩子的感情，只是我对他同他男朋友的反复的争吵和情话着实没有什么特别的兴趣。我在意的只是坠入爱河的他而已，瞳孔的收放、呼吸、牙齿、皮肤和鳞片，爱情的滋润使他的一切变得光泽而美丽，这就是我所在意的。

所以我做好了同不再变质的他挥手道别的准备，发自内心地祝福他在连理枝头绽放平淡无味的幸福。幸运的是，我发现了他留给我的惊喜，隐匿在那位大人的画像之后——他要是知道我在那里装下了监视的小孔，会冷着脸将我吞食干净吗，无论答案是什么都将是战栗的快乐。但当时眼前的景象显然要比自己没实感的空想要刺激多了。这是这对璧人第几次的欢愉了？看那贴上脊椎和阔背的冲击，在肉的潮汐中，水油的声响淫靡又自由，大抵已经能猜到他们已经完成了从青涩小果到甜杏的过渡。

你说开苞的那次吗，那晚我错过了，因为在与趣味相投的学长交流“经验”，这都不是什么要紧的事情。他们的欢爱和所有的后入式一样的无趣，呼唤彼此的名字，对着肠子抽插个不停，再以别扭的方式寻求唇齿的安慰，将唾液和汗水留在被单上。我很喜欢Sebek在这样松弛的情况所展现出来的露骨表情，不再压抑着自我保持理性的思索，只是迷离又快乐，本能地舒展脊背，像溺水的海鸟那样露出颈部的曲线，张开嘴巴喘息，看向……他在看向这边，不是我，是Malleus的画像！我强忍着亢奋的恍惚感，仔细观察他古金色的眼眸，流动的金沙中深陷有那位大人的身影，荒芜空虚、混乱不堪！

我发现了什么，娈童深植于脑内的性爱反射，还是婴儿心底那份纯粹到叫人反胃的爱欲吗？不管是怎样的答案，这份只有我和他知晓的秘密，将支持着我想方设法去探寻，探寻薄绿的他给信徒指出的纠葛丑恶的未来！

“今天在偏雌化的生理期中……”

“射在背上……射在背上就好，Silver……”

浪潮退去，乳白菌网一样的纹路在汗液的浸润下浮现于妖精白沙的背上，将尾椎和脊骨的凹陷填得满满当当。他们一定知道，在他们因为性高潮而僵硬的胴体间游荡的细胞，将成为他们相拥的希望。

假扮成园丁涉入公爵宅邸的我一直在等待着一个契机，一个将遮尘布从Sebek，不，从Zigvolt公爵的镜子上扯下来的契机，让他看看自己所潜藏的欲望。Silver大人的惨剧无疑是推动这一切向前滚动的助力，他的存在使薄绿的孕妇悲伤，陷入思索和悔恨的泥潭中。即使他想要抚慰爱人的悲伤也无济于事，他便是悲伤本身。他不善言辞，能做的只是尽他的温柔去亲吻爱人饱满的唇和隆起的小腹，他还尝试过替无暇顾及外貌的Sebek将头发梳理整齐，仍不能将这份安慰拉到更长时间中去。最后的最后，他还试过为孕期的Sebek处理性事，争得Sebek的同意后，就会同他未来的孩子隔着肚皮相贴，用嘴巴取悦孩子的母亲。

他的技术与Sebek学生时代所展现出来的，相比之下要青涩很多。显然是Sebek从未如此侍奉过他的丈夫，才未能让Silver得到这份真传，但他仍然会观察着爱人的反应去做细微的调整。不知是为他丈夫极光的眼眸取悦还是真的被口舌取悦到了极点，公爵大人总会在这样的乐事中紧绷起身体，低下头去，含胸地向内蜷缩抑制肉的跳动，最后紧抓着Silver的肩膀，将孕期清透无精的清液送到他的口中。体液被丈夫喝下使他获得短暂的安慰，但双腿，未能救下他的搭档、他的爱人的双腿，每每目光触及那已经生好平滑肌肤的截面，那份单纯的痛苦便会翻涌而出。

我感叹于Sebek的纯真，即使待到他成人，被入赘的丈夫将精液射入偏雌期待孕的泄殖腔里，怀上混杂血统的卵，他的纯真也没有在这样的过程中消减半分，以至于他常常悲伤到了难以顾及思绪之外事物的地步。

在修剪花枝的一个午后，我曾看到他垂下头颅思索，赤足漫步在阳光泼洒的草坪上。定时的灌溉洒水打湿他垂下的发丝和贴身的衣物，贴在大理石那样细腻白皙的肌肤上，在濡湿中显出孕肚和依旧紧实肌肉。我远远地站在花园的树丛间，窥视着公爵大人的双眼是如何泛起铜绿的阴影，在水的泼洒中掩面而泣。那对他的身体和腹中的孩子来说自然是会有一些影响，但没有什么比这样远远站在一旁，看他痛苦着美丽着更快乐的事情了。我想Malleus大人也一定是这样想的。

他在我预想中的那片园内密林中浮现出身影，龙的翠眼中是为美丽灼烧的惊恐和压抑许久，正旺盛燃烧的精力欲望。他无疑是爱着那孩子的，狗、娈童、忠臣和暗恋的孩子，我擅自为Malleus脑内的Sebek贴上了标签，无关其他，只是合适而已。我满意地看着他像个发情的匹夫一般吞咽口水，喉结随之移动，在Sebek注意到他之前逃离此处，消失在绿林的尽头。

之后我听闻国王大人召Zigvolt公爵进入王城商议要事，期间国王不甚将一碗烤栗子打翻在地上，但尚在孕期的公爵并没有丝毫抗拒的意思，跪在地上将散落在石面上的栗子尽数捡起。只是他回到宅邸时，眼里已经没有了情绪的光彩，成了一对暗淡的金珠。

读懂这一切的我，选好了国王寝室墙内一处隐秘的夹层——很久很久以前，荆棘魔女就曾派一名记录员去到那里，记录她的后嗣是如何履行王室的义务，按部就班繁衍生息的，她需要知道她的子孙是如何被孕育的。如今荆棘谷已然开化许多，这样的事情也就随时间烟消云散。但你知道的，没有了女王的监督，肉体的碰撞也不会停下来。活着就会分泌，让欲望绵密湿润，滑入甬道，最后干涸、干涸，死在时空之外。开化也无法抹去这份深植于基因的陋习。

那天我处于难眠的兴奋中，在凌晨的夜晚中抽打颤动的四肢，花了数倍的时间完成了乔装。按照既定的路线潜入到王城内部，来到了那处夹层，在灰尘和霉菌的压迫中，透过木板的裂缝同黑布装饰的蕾丝孔隙间窥视着国王大人黑铁牢笼般的卧房，黑色的麻绳从天花板从落在墨绿软毯上，我等待着他们的结合。

大约是下午三点左右的时间，太阳尚未老旧枯黄的阳光刚好可以透过窗棂打在软毯的缎面上，波光粼粼。门扉的锁孔作响，龙牵着他所中意的浅绿孩子，穿过黑铁荆棘的屏风，脱下彼此的鞋袜，踏在为阳光温暖过的软毯上拥抱亲吻起他的妖精。锐利的牙齿斩开唾液的交融，唇齿分离，Sebek那抹无神韵的迷离苦笑隐在颊上的桃色薄雾中，让国王大人为之欢欣。

他小心翼翼地用他漆黑的指甲刮蹭孩子隆起的小腹，询问道：“快要到生产的时日了吧。”

Sebek沉默着点点头，垂下头盯着脚下的软毯。他没有兴奋地回应，他坏掉了。

Malleus一定也察觉到了，那孩子的转变，但他的目的不就是这样吗，趁着薄弱的时机，用恶心又方便的支配击垮他，占有他所爱恋的那具性爱的身心。我敢说他所期待的同我是一样的，期待这份没有声响、支离破碎的转变。

但他还是为不再做声的Sebek献上生产的祝福：“男人的生育在荆棘谷早就有了不少的先例，不要担心于此。”龙在人形的耳边呢喃着这样温和的话语，双手却没有一点怠慢地脱去浅绿妖精的衣袍，摆弄起没有生气的肢体，用那垂下的黑色麻绳避开腹部，环上妖精微胀的乳房。绳结汇聚在负在身后的手腕之间，Malleus又顺下那条空余的麻绳绑在那孩子的左腿上。现在，高洁的公爵大人就赤裸这身体，像只待宰的孕中豚彘悬在软毯上，将产卵的肉穴和性器暴露在午后温暖的空气中。

生着黑角的男人在完成这个令他满意的作品后，连吐息都变得轻快起来。他来到Sebek的身后，用手掌细细体味其这孕中孩子身体的变化，丰腴些许的肉体、变得绵软的胸部还有他最爱的、孕育着生命的小腹，战栗在他的支配下。

“我会为你请来最好的医师帮你取出这枚蛋。到那时候，Silver和我会在门外等着你的好消息。”他如此说道，一手把着鳄鱼的臀肉，一手沾上些许油液套弄起孕妇的阴茎。被悬缚在龙的怀抱中的孩子无处可逃，放弃抵抗的他在油润的触感和听觉刺激中，蜷起脚趾，顺从地随着手指给予顶端的爱抚，让肌肉在强制的磨合中有节奏地触电颤动，合上双眼微微呻吟，享受这一切。待到被推至顶峰，就窒息那样哑着声带的，僵成木质的人偶，用尽力气顺着马眼发泄出来。我看到Malleus用手接住了那摊浑浊的液体。

“开始出现精子的白色了，果然是偏雌孕期将要结束，濒近生产了吗。”他趁着Sebek在射精后迷离的余韵中按揉着他饱满的臀，不被任何衣料所遮挡的臀，好让他松弛下来，用油液和那摊浑浊的液体做后穴的润滑。Sebek为手指深入甬道的触觉唤醒了意识，向他的主人哀求放过那里。

但他的主人自然是没有理会这样诉求，感觉扩张得差不多了，就将龙在渴求着安慰的阳具埋入产卵用的甬道，顶在泄殖腔闭合的小口上。浅绿的孩子不再似刚刚那般平静，在满当的冲击和肉身的痉挛中惊叫出声。他的身姿稍稍偏转，我无法看到他的表情，猜不出是泄殖腔内的疼痛，还是结晶的卵压迫刺激起他的前列腺带来极上的快感，亦或是灵魂进一步破裂开的痛苦，使他惊叫出声，只能看到涎水顺着下颌滴落在软毯上，留下更加深沉的水渍。之后他便不再那样惊叫，但呻吟却在不竭的顶撞中愈发热烈，黏腻的水声也逐渐响亮着失去章法——待产的母穴竟然还能分泌出来承欢的爱液。

我只痛恨自己没有绘画的天赋，将眼前结合的美景原封不动地记录下来。生命不竭、青春的妖精凭着原始地本能互相碰撞、伤害、烙印着彼此，将爱欲、肉还有体液杂糅在这个没有血液、橙红的傍晚，将龙生命的白液留在卵蛋完整未破的壳上。

“你做得很好，Sebek。”龙将赤裸着的、将成人母的孩子从悬缚中解放。高潮至木讷无神的妖精在龙的怀抱中颤抖，翕动着淌有精液的穴口，悄无声息落下眼泪。

而我则为这样的捧杀献上褒美，同时衷心地祝愿他们，怀揣着这份扭曲破裂的关系，永远畸形地蹒跚至生命的尽头，活在华丽污秽的悲剧中。

在看到Zigvolt公爵顺利生产后，我便找了借口，心满意足地离开了他的宅邸。他在生产过后脸色苍白地握住丈夫和情人的手，那幅景象我将永远铭记于心。毕竟这暂时，无疑是个美好的收束，不是吗？

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 捡栗子的内容参考了一些描写文艺复兴时期波齐亚教皇的作品  
> 传闻那位教皇非常放浪，会在宴会上邀请妓女，并将烤栗子撒在地上让妓女弯腰捡拾，供宾客进行直接的性爱行为  
> 这里是想要以此暗示Sebek出于对少主的服从，痛苦地接受了Malleus的性爱邀请


End file.
